Prophecy
by AnneBurton
Summary: It is the year 2400 and the people of Voronovia have had enough of their totalitarian government. Just as all hope is lost, a girl and a boy with unique powers are born. They are the chosen ones. The ones who will bring peace to all of Voronovia. But, at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys. Below is the introduction of the story I will be updating daily. It's almost like a little taste of what is to come. Read and review. Also tell me what you think is going to happen and who you think are the chosen ones. Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own anything. Except for the plot of course ;)  
**

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

The year 2012 did not bring with it apocalyptic happenings. There were no pole shifts, no black holes and no collisions with asteroids. Instead a civil war broke out in what was once Russia, it went on until the year 2112. After a century of fighting people wanted change, they wanted a government who could bring and maintain peace. A new government soon rose to power and promised that during their rule, there would be peace. They called themselves the Moroi.

Just months into their rule, they changed. They were no longer a peaceful government and they did not fulfil their electoral promises. They were ruthless, menacing and did everything in their power to get whatever they wanted. They only cared for the rich and did nothing to help the poor, the ones who made up most of the country's population.

The country's totalitarian government made new, harsh laws that rendered the poor powerless. People starved to death whilst the country's dictatorial President, Alexander Voronov held illustrious feasts for his friends and family. It was also rumoured that his wife bathed in a pool-sized bath full of milk.

President Voronov's quest for power grew expeditiously over the years. One country was not enough for him, he also took over most of Eastern Europe. He named the whole thing Voronovia, after himself.

But the year 2400 bought with it hope. A girl and a boy were born with extraordinary powers, they specialized in all the elements and more. They were weapons of mass destruction. They were the chosen ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to thank the Guest who reviewed and all those who added this story to their favourites list and put this story on their alerts. You guys are awesome.**

**I do not own anything.  
**

_Rose_

I walked briskly as I felt the tracking chip in my wrist start to beep. It was two minutes past curfew and I was still in the streets. Not good.

I was about two metres from my house when a CEO (curfew enforcement officer) stopped me. I mentally rolled my eyes and buttoned my jacket up to my neck. _Stupid laws. _

He scanned my tracking device with a special data reader.

"Miss Hathaway, you are aware that you are not supposed to be out and about after curfew, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He was about 6ft tall and had bulging muscles. But that didn't intimidate me. I may look harmless, but appearances are always misleading

I thought about using compulsion on him, but then decided against it. The after effects were not worth it.

"No, I forgot. I'm sorry sir, it wont happen again." I mumbled, feeling pathetic for degrading myself like this.

He looked at me for another second before nodding. "Don't let me see you after curfew again. Especially since you are not 18 yet."

I rolled my eyes. _I'm seventeen, not five you moron. _

I flashed him a fake smile and walked slowly to my door, purposefully taking my time to fish my keys from my jacket pocket just to piss him off.

Not one to let someone else have the last word, I mumbled quietly under my breath. "Stupid curfew. Stupid CEO who is obviously on steroids."

The moment I stepped into my house, the smell of grilled squirrel hit me like a freight train. I've never liked squirrel meat, but it's all that is available. My mother, Janine and my father, Abe were seated at the dinner table, eating by candlelight.

"We waited for you, but dinner was getting cold so we started without you. I hope you don't mind." Janine said sheepishly. You could still hear the faint remnants of her Scottish accent laced into her words when she spoke. I was not angry at her for eating dinner without me, gas and electricity were turned off for the poor after curfew to "save energy". I thought that particular excuse was a bunch of bullshit.

"It's fine mum" I assured her, giving her and my father a hug. I then proceeded to take off my home-made cotton handbag and my jacket, then hanging them on a hook by the front door. I returned to the small dining table and ate a bit of the poor squirrel. It's face was stuck in an everlasting look of shock, it's beady eyes staring into mine.

Things were not like this before. I'd read in history books that in the past, food was plentiful and people did not walk around with tracking chips. We were no better than cattle, just waiting to be killed.

I was one of the lucky ones though, I lived with my parent's and didn't have to worry about being killed any time soon. I couldn't say the same for the people who were in the concentration camp just down the road. It was one of many around the country.

If you were gay, lesbian, disabled or had any trait that the Moroi did not like, you were sent off to a concentration camp with only the clothes on your back to keep you company. You were isolated from the rest of the world with only a cement wall keeping you from the rest of civilization.

The concentration camps were horrid and a place where I would not send my worst enemy. But President Voronov seemed to think that they were places of "justice" and that they "cleansed the world of evil." The only thing wrong with his statement is that he's the evil one.

One day he'll die too. And I sure hope I'm there to witness it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who favourited this story and to everyone who put this on their alert's list. Also, thank you to _littlebadgirl2904 _and _RiseAgainstItAll_ for reviewing. Your ongoing support has given me the strength I need to keep writing****.**

**I do not own anything.  
**

_Dimitri_

It was hard watching all those innocent people die but to high society, it was entertainment. Every weekend hundreds upon hundreds of rich people joined together at concentration camp's all over the country to watch people die in cruel and painful ways.

My father, Sergei Belikov would force me to go to such event's every weekend when I was younger. But at the age of 12 I put my foot down and refused to watch the bloodshed. My father had tried to beat me up, all whilst accusing me of trying to ruin our family honour.

My mother, Olena Belikova had jumped between us, torn between the two people she loved the most. She'd put herself at risk unnecessarily, I'd put up an electrical force field around me the moment my father had started shouting. If he even tried to touch me, he'd be shocked by over 6000 Volts.

Our argument ended on a bitter note, with my father telling me I was a shame to the Belikov name. That I was tarnishing years of tradition. Tears had threatened to fall from my eyes, not because I was sad, but because I was angry. Angry that I would never be good enough for my father. Mostly because to him, I was a monster.

He'd never accepted the fact that I had powers. He thought I relied on them too much, that they made me physically weak. He believed that I was not man enough.

If that is what you had to do to be an _honorary_ member of the Belikov family, then I'd rather be a nameless bastard.

There were many people out there that would have loved to have the life that I had. But the truth is, it wasn't that great. Being rich sucked, big time.

Would you be able to eat knowing that whilst you were tucking into your hot Sunday roast dinner, some poor family out there was eating road kill? Would you be able to buy piles upon piles of expensive clothing knowing that the money you were spending was enough to feed a whole town for a year?

I couldn't and I'm sure you wouldn't either.

I had always wanted to get a job, see what things are like away from the company of arrogant people. I wanted to travel the world, experience new cultures. But I couldn't, all the ways in and out of the country were controlled by border staff. They were as ridgid as rocks and had about as much emotion as a plate. To leave or enter the country, you had to have special permission from the president. And I'm pretty sure that asking nicely doesn't work.

The only thing that sucks more than my life is curfew. By 8pm sharp everyone under 18 had to be indoors and by indoors they mean your house, not a random building.

They've also given everyone these stupid tracking chips that were placed a couple of millimetres under the skin. They were itchy as hell sometimes and felt like an intrusive object. Which they were, but the government didn't seem to think so.

Sometimes when I'd sit in my room alone, I'd feel as if there were someone out there waiting for me. It was almost as if I only had half of my soul, that the other half was waiting for me out there somewhere.

But I don't believe in soulmates, love at first sight or any of that crap. I'd have to see it to believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would like to thank everyone that has added this story to their alerts list and everyone who favourited it. A huge thanks to _Mori Belicov Hathaway, littlebadgirl2904 and SKDanielle16 _for reviewing. Thank you for the lovely comments :) **

**I do not own anything.  
**

_Rose_

There was no food.

There hadn't been any for the past week. A man had managed to escape a nearby concentration camp and the authority's were sure that someone in our community was hiding him. So all food and water was taken away from every single household, they'd even cut off gas and electricity.

There was death and famine everywhere. People had resorted to sneaking into the nearby forest to search for edible leaves and mushrooms, some even chewed on small pieces of wood.

My parent's and I were surviving on a loaf of bread and a bottle of water we had hidden in a secret compartment in the basement. We shared the little we had with the neighbours, having about a nibble each every day. But our food would not last forever and we were getting hungrier everyday.

My stomach made an endless cacophony of sound and my head hurt, but I refused to sit around and do nothing. I put on my jacket and got my bow and arrow from the basement.

"Rose" My mother begged. "You don't have to do this. Your father and I are fine."

I shook my head. "No mum, I have to do this. Not just for us, but for everyone. If I don't, we'll all starve. It's a risk I'm going to have to take."

Before she could utter another word, I turned swiftly and jogged to my room. I couldn't go out through the front door, the streets were filled with invigilators. So I used my bedroom window.

I stealthily slinked into the forest, careful not to make any noise. I didn't want to attract any invigilators or scare away the animals. I managed to catch two squirrels and a quail, I was quite proud of myself. I walked back home slowly, taking my time to admire nature.

An ear-piercing scream broke through my musings. I felt a painful squeeze in my heart and knew immediately that it was my mother.

Without hesitation, I ran towards my house. Once there I hastily jumped into my room via the window and removed the bow and arrow strapped to my back. I also left the dead animals on my bedside table.

I opened the door to my room and was confronted by an invigilator. I pushed him out of the way and watched as he flew into the wall behind him. Undeterred, I bustled into the living room.

There an invigilator restrained my mother whilst two held my father to the floor. He was thrashing wildly, desperate to protect his wife. Our secret stash of food and water sat on our dining table.

I thought of fighting them, of killing them with just my mind. But what was the use, there were probably hundreds of them waiting outside.

It was at that moment, that I remembered something my mother had told me when I was younger.

_Whatever happens, I will protect you until the end._

My decision was made.

"Take me instead."

An invigilator with brown hair looked at me in surprise. "What?"

I glared at him for being an imbecile. "You heard me. Take me instead, leave them be."

"Rose", my mother beseeched. "don't do this. Your father and I will be fi-"

"No you wont," I interrupted. "they'll kill you both. Let me do this for you. You've spent 17 years of your life taking care of me, now let me take care of you."

"But-"

I shook my head. "No."

I put my arms out infront of me and let the invigilators handcuff me. My parents were held back as I was led out of the house. Outside, a crowd of people surrounded my house. A path was made and I was slowly led to a black car with tinted windows.

Before getting into the car I stopped, clenched my fists and raised them to the crowd, showing them that I would not be broken by the Moroi. They mirrored my action and cheered me on.

I glanced at my parents who were now standing together on our front porch. My father held my mother as she cried.

This was probably the last time I would get to see them.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I would like to thank _Mori Belicov Hathaway _for her review. I would also like to thank _RozaliaBelikova _for adding this story to her story alert's. **

**I do not own anything.  
**

_Dimitri_

Rose Hathaway was famous.

Her face was on every major magazine cover and she was front-page news in Voronovia's top newspapers. They were calling her _povstancheskiĭ (__rebel__). _

The most famous picture of her was one where both her fists were up in the air, a large crowd of people infront of her, mirroring her actions. With that simple action, she had unknowingly started a rebellion. One that would probably end before it could properly begin.

She was being held at a concentration camp and was awaiting trial. She would most definitely be found guilty and be sentenced to death. The Moroi were not a forgiving bunch.

I was rather intrigued by her, there was something about her that was simply unforgettable. She gave off an air of confidence and seemed to glow in the pictures that I'd seen of her. I also felt sorry for her, she was obviously innocent. I did not believe she was the criminal everyone described her as.

After reading thousands of articles about her I made a critical decision. I was going to visit her.

But, would she be angry at me for going to see her? Would she think of me as a spoilt rich kid with ulterior motives?

I sure hoped not, I just wanted to talk to her.

The more I thought about it, the less of a good idea it was. Perhaps I should just leave it alone? No, I couldn't. I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't at least see her.

The only problem was that I could not get into a concentration camp alone. Under 18's had to be accompanied by an adult. My mother hated those places almost as much as me, so there was no way I could ask her to take me. I had only one other option, my father.

I would pretend that I had changed my mind, that I wanted to watch the "evil" people die. It was against my morals, but it was something I had to do.

I brought up the subject during dinner, the only time my father would listen to me. He looked at me sceptically, not trusting my sudden change of mind.

"What is this Really about Dimitri?" He asked as he put his fork down.

I remained as stoic as possible and looked him in the eye. "I have learnt the errors of my ways and would like to start going to the camps with you. I think that it is important for me to experience such things."

He laughed, which made me panic a little inside. What if he realised I was bullshitting him?

"How stupid do you think I am? I know that you only want to go so that you can see that Hathaway girl everyone is talking about. But all right, we'll go tomorrow. Be ready at 11am sharp. If you're late, I _will _leave without you. Understood?"

All I could do was nod whilst my mother gave me a disapproving look.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I would like to apologize for not updating yesterday, I went out with a couple friends and got back home really late. Thank you to Lucyy96 for adding this story to her story alert subscription. Also, I would like to say a huge thank you to _Mori Belicov Hathway, Mrs. Belikova and littlebadgirl2904 for reviewing. :D_**

**_I do not own anything.  
_**

_Rose_

They knew.

My own inability to keep calm had exposed me.

They'd placed me in a standard cell at Soranov Concentration Camp, but I could not control my emotions. The potentiality of either being gassed or shot to death frightened me. If I had to die, it would be protecting those I loved. Not under the hand of an evil government.

The lone light bulb in the cell exploded, the walls shook and quivered. I tried taking deep breaths, but it did not work. The guards outside my cell stood frozen in shock, their eyes wide.

By the time I'd managed to calm myself down, I was being hauled to a white, sterile room. In there I was poked and probed for hours, the doctors trying to find out what I was. For human, I was not.

By the time they were done, I was too weak to even stand. I was carried to a new cell by a young guard who introduced himself to me as Adrian Ivashkov. He had emerald-green eyes, brown hair and was probably the kindest person I would ever meet in this desolate place.

I was then placed in a lead-lined cell, which dampened my powers. They'd also lessened the amount of food I got, hoping to weaken me even further. But unknown to them, I was not going down without a fight.

What felt like months, had actually only been three days. Three days of staring at the peeling paint on the wall, three days of wondering if my parents were all right. Three days of planning. Adrian came to visit me twice during those three days.

I was calmly eating my dinner, which consisted of half a strip of bacon and just enough rice to fill a teaspoon, when Adrian entered my cell with grim look on his face.

"Rose, you have a visitor." He said frowning.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Who is it?"

"I don't know", he shrugged "they wouldn't tell me. But I do know that it's a Moroi."

I got up slowly and grabbed my bed for support. "Let's go."

We walked down many corridors, we had to stop every once in a while so that Adrian could scan his finger on some machine. There were no passwords here, which was smart because someone like me could easily memorize them.

I was then led into a concrete room with two chairs and a table between them. Adrian left and locked the door behind him. On the wall directly in front of me, was a one-way mirror. They could see me, but I couldn't see them.

I walked forward and placed my hands on the mirror, letting the person (or people) on the other side know that I knew they were watching me.

The door behind me suddenly opened but I kept my eyes on the mirror. I heard the person's foot steps and stiffened. My palms started to sweat and my heart fluttered like a humming-bird.

"Rose?"

At the sound of my name I turned around, expecting it to be the first commandant of Soranov. But no, it was a man. He was about 6'7 and had shoulder length brown hair that was neatly tied back.

His eyes were dark brown and pulled me in. I was the snake and he the snake charmer.

I watched as his pupils widened and felt mine do the same, my feet moved towards him out their own accord.

I heard the mirror behind me break and the chairs and table explode. But even that could not break me from his stare.

We stood face to face, palm to palm. I could feel myself gaining strength. He entangled his hands in my hair and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine.

Time seemed to stop.

Until I snapped out of it.

I punched him in the face and took a step back, watching the blood drip from his nose.

"Who the fuck said you had permission to touch me? Who the hell are you anyway?" I growled, putting my hands on my hips. Weirdly, my heart hurt at the thought of him being injured.

"Dimitri Belikov. And you really didn't need to break my nose." he said, pushing his nose into place. It healed right away.

My eyes widened and my shield went up around me. "You have powers too. But...how?"

"I don't know how, but I do know why. I did a little research a few years back and discovered some interesting things. In the year 2399 it was prophesied that in the year 2400, a girl and a boy would be born with extraordinary powers. They would bring hope to the people of Voronovia and would expel _the evil ones_, also know as our government. But the people's freedom would come at a high price."

Everything made sense now.

But there was no way I was teaming up with some spoilt rich kid to free the country.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I would like to thank _Mori Belicov Hathaway _and _ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04 _for reviewing. Also, thank you to _Death'sRoses _for adding this story to her alert subscription and thank you to _Mori Belicov Hathaway _for adding this story to her favourites. You guys are all really awesome.**

**I do not own anything.  
**

_Dimitri_

Just as I'd predicted, she wanted nothing to do with me.

To her, I was simply some wealthy guy. Not that I blame her, she hardly knows me. But her aloof attitude still hurt.

"I can do this all by myself. I don't need your help, just go back to your gold-plated mansion."

I sighed. "Look, I'm not rich. My parents are."

She rolled her eyes. "That is exactly what a rich person would say."

_Why is she so sarcastic and cold?_

She raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

I raised my hands up in front of me. "Nothing."

Faster than I could blink, she had me pinned to the wall with her hand around my neck.

"Don't lie to me. You called me cold and sarcastic." she warned, tightening her hand. If I were human, my neck would be broken.

My eyes widened. _Holy crap, she can read my mind. Hello? Can you hear me. _

"Strangely, yes I can. This is weird, I've never been able to do this before." She said, letting me go. "Can you hear me?"

"I don't know. Think of something." I suggested, massaging my neck.

_You are an idiot. _

"You just called me an idiot."

She frowned. "This is not good. My personal thoughts are no longer safe. God, is nothing sacred any more?"

"I'm sorry? I guess..." I offered, trying to appease her.

She looked at me incredulously. "You're sorry? Are you kid-"

She was cut off by an alarm going off.

Without indecisiveness, I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the space where the door was and together we ran down the corridor.

At the sound of bullets I put my shield around us both. I could feel a huge headache building up, a side effect of using my powers.

"Where the hell are we going?" She asked, tightening her grip on my hand.

"Out."

She looked at me like I was crazy but otherwise kept quiet.

I blew every security door off their hinges, mentally cursing them for slowing us down. The voices of the concentration camp guards were getting louder and louder behind us.

Once we passed the last door, I realised that there was no way we'd get out through the front door. I took a sudden, sharp turn left and told Rose to get on my back. There was only a wall separating us from the outside world now.

She raised her eyebrows but complied. I blew the wall to pieces and ran as fast as I could to the parking lot.

"Where are we going now?" Rose asked.

"To get a podcar."

She looked confused. "What's that?"

"It's a form of transport, but more personal."

We sneaked into a podcar with the attendant seeing us. I quickly entered our destination, scanned my fingerprint, turned off our GPS and pressed go.

"OK, so here's the plan. The moment we get to the harbour we have to run to my weekender yacht. No matter what you see, or hear, do not stop. We will sail for a couple of days to a lodge I own near the boundary wall. Any questions?"

"Aren't there loads of border enforcers at the boundary wall?" Rose asked.

_Only on the outside. They're over-confident about the fact that no one can get out, so their sole focus is to control the people coming in._

"OK. What do we do after we get to this lodge?"

_I haven't actually thought that far. _

Rose sighed in exasperation.

This was going to be a long journey.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I would like to thank _crazylame1 _for favouriting and adding this story to her alert subscription. I would also like to thank _xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx _for adding this story to her alerts. A huge thank you and hug to _ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04 _and _crazylame1_ for reviewing. And crazylame1: It is a little like the hunger games. But I actually got the inspiration for this story after watching _V for Vendetta. _And we'll be seeing Adrian in the next chapter ;) I will not be revealing anything else. **

**_I do not own anything._  
**

_Rose_

We were halfway through our journey when a thought struck me.

_Our tracking chip's!_

Dimitri searched through his pockets before taking out a pocket knife and pushing it into his wrist. He clenched his teeth and removed the chip in seconds.

It was about a millimetre in width and height, and looked a bit like the memory card you put into your phone.

He then poised the knife over my wrist.

"Whoa! Calm down there cowboy, how do I know you don't have some incurable illness?" I accused, taking my arm out of his reach.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. "You'll just have to trust me. Besides, I thought you liked a little danger in your life?"

"Whatever."

"This will only hurt a little" He said, before plunging the knife into my wrist. I flinched and grit my teeth, but otherwise did not make a sound.

As soon as he was done my wrist healed instantly. I pushed his hands away and frowned.

_I swear, if I catch anything you'll pay._

"Rose, stop complaining. You're giving me a headache."

_Make me._

He raised an eyebrow. "You know Rose, I'm starting to think that you have a crush on me."

"What?!" I sputtered. "What would make you think that?"

He grinned, amused at the fact that he'd caught me off guard. "Well, you're always starting arguments with me. And you get really flustered whenever I touch or look at you."

"Flustered?!" I exclaimed, raising my eyebrows. "Do you have any idea how hot it is in here?"

"Calm down Rose, it was just an observation." He said, grinning like the cat who got the canary.

_Shut up Dimitri. Shut up._

About half an hour later, we finally got to the harbour. Before leaving the podcar we checked if anyone was around and Dimitri incinerated the pocketknife with his hands. I _so _wished I could do that.

Just as he'd said, the moment we stepped on to the deck, we ran. The marina was full of people bustling around so we'd blend in easily.

We reached Dimitri's yacht in record time. It was a pure white with two navy blue stripes and on the side read _Isabella._

_I wonder who that is..._

"My grandmother." he answered out loud.

I smiled and nodded, sensing that this was not a topic he wanted to talk about.

We got on and he immediately began preparing the yacht for departure. It was automatic so all he needed to do was enter our destination.

I went down into the cabin which consisted of a "bedroom" with a double bed, a door which was labelled _toilet_ and a small kitchen area with a mini fridge and a microwave. For a small yacht, it was quite spacious inside.

I removed my shoes and climbed into the bed, absolutely exhausted. Just then, Dimitri entered the cabin and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I've been thinking..." I started

"Yes?"

"Perhaps we should try leaving the country. I mean, we can't hide forever." I suggested, gauging his reaction.

"Rose" He sighed. "We can't just leave our people behind. Besides, what are the odds that our daring escape will be successful?"

"It's not leaving them behind. It's just... I think we could help them more if we were in another country. You know what? Forget it."

"No Rose." he said, taking hold of my hands. "I get your point. I just think that we should decide what we're going to do next in a more, calm environment."

I nodded as I was unable to speak, I could feel my cheeks heating up. He got up to leave but surprisingly, my grip on his hand tightened.

"Stay." I whispered. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep alone, nightmares about the concentration camp would haunt me all night.

"What's the magic word" he teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"Please" I hissed, glaring at him for being an idiot.

"I don't appreciate the hissing, but you did say please." He said, laying down next to me, his hands entangled with mine.

I closed my eyes and slowly entered the world of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am very sorry for not updating yesterday, life is getting in the way an awful lot these days. As a result of this, I will only be updating every two days, so the next update is on Tuesday. A big thank you to _Mori Belicov Hathaway, ImmortalH3artlittlebadgirl29 04 and crazylame1 _for reviewing. Also, thank you to Terri Hathaway Belikov for adding this story to her alert subscription. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**_I do not own anything._  
**

_Adrian_

Rose had escaped.

Which was a pity because I really felt like we were starting to bond. I'd even began to think that she was falling for my good looks, but no, instead she ran away with some guy she barely knew.

Even though she was thin and frail, she still looked beautiful. I admired her strength and the fact that no matter what the First Commandant threw at her, she would take it with no fear or hesitation.

At first, they tried to find her and the guy she ran away with via their tracking chips. They searched on a holographic map and the chips lead to a forest half an hour away from the camp, so they'd foolishly gotten the whole troop and searched the woods.

They thought they were smart, but ultimately Rose was the evil genius. All they managed to find were two chips, covered in blood. The investigation went on for days and soon they began to get desperate. They started interviewing all the guards and the people who were in charge of watching the CCTV camera's.

I'd done my interview and everything was going well for me until my rival, Ralf Sarcozy, decided to mention that he'd seen me go into Rose's cell after hours a couple of times. He was such an ass licker, doing anything to stay in the First Commandant's good graces.

That night, I was questioned to the point of near death. They beat me up all night and constantly injected me with adrenaline. But I did not crack. Not even when they immersed me in a tub of freezing water, only letting me come up for breaths when they had a question to ask me. And that was not often.

They'd accused me of being a terrorist, of wanting to cause harm to my country. I spat in their faces and told them that I no longer wanted to be part of stupid regime. That I was only working for them because my parents had forced me to get a summer job.

They eventually let me go, but not without a warning. I told them exactly where to stick their "warning", which earned me a nose-breaking punch in the face.

As retaliation for all they had done to me, I purposefully let a whole load of prisoners go. Women, men, children and babies. They thanked me profusely and promised to re pay me for my good deed someday.

It was nothing really. It just made me glad that they'd now have a chance to live a normal life. It was a way of pissing off the government and a form of self atonement for all the evil things I'd done.

I hid out in the woods for a couple of days, hoping that if I waited, things would eventually die down. But instead things turned for the worst.

The government threatened to execute 2000 prisoners everyday until I surrendered. I could not live with that much blood on my hands, so I gave myself up.

I was then shown on the national news, as an example to all the others. They'd then forced me to utter a message to Rose.

_Rose, if you are seeing this, give yourself up. Don't fight them, it's not worth it. Me, you and the other traitor must die for the good of our country. This is how we'll safeguard our future. _

I really hoped that Rose didn't watch the news, or that she didn't believe my message. For if she did, it would be the end of us all.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, favourtied this story, put it on their alerts etc. Your level of support is astounding. :)**

_**I do not own anything**_

_Dimitri_

Cuddling wasn't as romantic as movie's made them out to be.

During the night, Rose had kicked me in the balls twice. And when I would try to move away, she'd grab onto my arms and pull me closer.

She was a really restless sleeper.

By the time she woke up, it was almost midday. Her hair looked like a haystack and her eyes were only half-open. She lay with her head on my chest and her legs entangled with mine. She began to get off me, when she suddenly froze.

"Dimitri, that better not be what I think it is"

I felt my face heat up. "Sorry, its morning."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuses, excuses. But not to worry Dimka, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I am very beautiful after all."

"Wow, you're not vain _at all_." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

She flipped me the finger and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

I sighed and turned on the TV.

I was just about to change the channel when something caught my eye. There were two concentration camp guards holding a guy who looked like he'd been through hours of torture. His eye was beyond swollen, it was a wonder it hadn't fallen out and his face and arms were peppered in bruises.

He then made a speech.

"_Rose, if you are seeing this, give yourself up. Don't fight them, it's not worth it. Me, you and the other traitor must die for the good of our country. This is how we'll safeguard our future."_

The camera then zoomed into President Voronov.

"_We, as a country, must unite against this tyrant. We must fight against the enemy. Rose Hathaway and her accomplices are the enemy and they must be defeated. This is my message to you Rose, if you do not give yourself up Adrian Ivashkov will be killed."_

The moment I heard the bathroom lock turn, I quickly turned off the TV and hid the remote under the bed. Rose could not find out, at least not now. She would act without thinking.

She confidently exited the bathroom, clutching a blue towel to her body. "You can use the bathroom now, if you'd like."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I blocked my thoughts from her and hastily entered the bathroom.

As soon as I closed the bathroom door behind me, I let out a breath I did not even know I was holding. There was no way I was going to be able to keep the whole Adrian thing from her for long, she would find out sooner or later. And if she found out that I knew and purposefully didn't tell her, she'd kill me.

No, she can't find out. If she does, she'll fall straight into the government's trap.

I wish my mother was here so that I could ask her for advice. She was probably worried sick about me.

As I stood in the shower, I made my decision.

I wasn't going to tell Rose.


End file.
